


Breaking Point

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: (as in Karofsky kiss-rape), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Boy Kurt, Badboy!Kurt, Bullying, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karofsky assaults Kurt and forces his first kiss, something snaps in the countertenor. Instead of backing down and freezing in fear, Kurt decides to take control- no more bowing down to bullies, no more innocent baby-faced Kurt Hummel. His designers have edgy pieces, so it isn't like he's changing everything about himself. And after all, he's always had sass. Now Kurt's just putting his attitude to better use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fights and Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so here's a little multi-chapter Puckurt fic involving Badboy!Kurt. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> This fic is completely written. I am going to post a chapter a day until all ten chapters are posted. They'll be here and on my tumblr as well. :)

_ "What is wrong with you?!" Kurt demanded, rounding on his bully in the deserted locker room. He was so fed up. And Blaine had said, have courage. The jock had smashed Kurt's phone, which was probably kicked somewhere in the hall and lost for good now if it hadn't been completely broken already. The countertenor was pissed. He was done. Karofsky had to be stoped. So Kurt asked the only logical question. He didn't really expect an answer, but he certainly didn't expect what actually happened. _

_Hands on his body, pinned to the lockers, a mouth breathing stale air over his neck, his face... Lips crushing his, a tongue trying to get into his mouth. Kurt was going to be sick. He shoved the larger male away as hard as he could, and counted himself lucky that Karofsky seemed just as shocked at his own actions as Kurt was, because he was actually able to free himself from the situation._

_The pair locked eyes and Kurt was panicking. He was breathing hard, yet none of the air seemed to make it to his lungs. All he could think was 'this isn't happening... this isn't happening... there is no way this is happening...' except that it was happening. It had happened. His first kiss had been stolen by his worst enemy, and there was nothing he could do about it._

"This isn't gonna happen anymore, David," Kurt hissed, his blade pressed sharply to the jock's throat. He stood only a bit shorter than the lumbering neanderthal and didn't seem intimidated by the football player at all. "You aren't going to even attempt to throw me in that damn dumpster ever again, and I won't find a reason to ditch class and slash your tires, got it?" Kurt licked his lips as his switchblade nicked Karofsky's skin, a dribble of red sliding down to his shirt collar and staining the tee.

 

The jock nodded and winced at the pain in his neck before Kurt stepped back, letting him slide down the face of the dumpster. "Good. I'm so glad we have an understanding," he said smoothly, closing the blade and slipping it back in the pocket of his tight black jeans before adjusting the McQueen leather jacket on his shoulders. He might be going for 'badass' these days, but Kurt was still Kurt. He would be damned if he wore some biker trash like those 'skanks' tended towards.

 

_"You tell anyone about this, and I'll kill you. You got that, Fancy?" Karofsky's voice rang in his ears while Kurt tried to process what had just happened. He got kiss-raped and now he was being threatened with his life? All he wanted to do was go back in time and forget that Blaine guy's stupid advice and just... lay low again. He just wanted to undo all of this. But... he couldn't._

 

Realization hit him and Kurt bit his lip, figuring things out one bit at a time. He couldn't undo this event. He couldn't take back the fear or the pain or the anger. But, he could use it all. Kurt scowled at the jock before him, wiping off his mouth and spitting on the ground at Karofsky's feet. "I'd never tell anyone, because I don't want anyone to know you had your disgusting mouth on me," he said in a deadly soft tone.

 

_Kurt's blue eyes flashed with something and he shoved hard past Karofsky, finding his broken phone on the floor along with his bag and heading for the Nav. He had some work to do. Once he was done, no one would mess with Kurt Hummel again. At least, not without learning a lesson..._

 

Shaking his head at the sorry excuse for a man before him, Kurt turned and headed for the school. He looked over his shoulder with one last message for the jock, however. "And David? You make sure your friends get the message as well. The days of Kurt Hummel doing dumpster dives are officially over." With that, he briskly walked away, ready for a new day of school. It was so much easier now that he wasn't a pushover little thing.

 

Kurt really ought to thank David for making him embrace the strength inside himself. Someday, perhaps. Someday...


	2. Warbling Wrongness

Kurt hadn't really met up with Blaine since the incident in the locker room. Truth be told, he hadn't really felt like it. The boy had given him some really shitty advice- good advice would have been to ask for help, maybe. Tell an adult. Tell his dad? Hell, he could have even asked the glee guys for a hand in dealing with the idiot jock. But instead, he'd run in guns blazing, except there'd been no guns and he had nothing to protect himself so he'd been assaulted. Yeah, that's what that was. Assault.

So, Kurt hadn't really found it in himself to meet up with the guy who he had kind of had a crush on, only for that guy to give him some bad advice that led to this 'new' Kurt as everyone had dubbed it. Whatever. He really didn't care about that. People could be bothered all they wanted by it, but this was the Kurt who was sticking around. He wasn't a pushover anymore, and if people didn't like that, well, tough.

It kind of bothered Kurt that people were so bothered by his not being a pushover anymore. Oddly enough, he'd gotten closer with Quinn and Santana. Those two appreciated the attitude that he'd finally embraced, plus, he found he understood them better now. They were two girls who had been put through a lot of shit. They had to adapt, same as him.

When Quinn became head Cheerio and Queen of the school, she had people trying to tear her down at every turn. Throw in the problems that were Finn and Puck and, well, of course she became a bit of a bitch. Plus there was the whole pregnancy thing and people treating her like shit and... yeah. Kurt got it. They understood each other. Plus, she wasn't as cold as she seemed. Most of the time.

And Santana had been cheated on so many damn times it was ridiculous. Of course, she also did a lot of cheating but... what was she supposed to do when it kept happening to her? And she was a lesbian, but no one could know that, except Brittany. And now Kurt. And Quinn. Because they had this inner circle thing going on. It was weird, maybe, but it worked. Especially since Mercedes and Rachel had completely dumped him as soon as he ditched the color pallette for a lot of black and white and leather and chains.

Hey, he had to look the part to play the part. Plus, it was all designer. McQueen did a lot of edgy stuff. The girls just didn't understand or appreciate it. And they couldn't really understand because they didn't know what had happened. The only people who knew were Quinn and Santana, because, again, inner circle. But they'd never tell because Kurt had dirt on them, too, and they didn't want the whole school to know that one was a closet queer and the other used to be 'Lucy Caboosey' whatever the hell kind of name that insult was.

Anyway, Kurt finally answered one of Blaine's texts (since he'd gotten a new phone and kept the same number, thank god) and agreed to meet for coffee at the Lima Bean, so there he sat, with a non-fat mocha, extra espresso shot, waiting for the Warbler to make his appearance.

When the shorter boy strode in, crisp uniform in place and a bright smile on his face, Kurt barely fought the urge to roll his eyes. It seemed like the guy lived in a land of sunshines and rainbows, even if he had some issues in his past. He was at Dalton and so he couldn't be touched and that made him so... nauseatingly happy? It sounded more like a cage to Kurt. And, no thanks, Kurt liked to spread his wings.

"Kurt!" Blaine said when he strolled over with his medium drip, a look of surprise on his face. "You look... different. I almost didn't recognize you. Is... Is everything okay?" Those strangely shaped brows were furrowed and Kurt kind of felt bad that he was angry at the boy. He seemed concerned, really. Maybe he just really didn't think calling out his bully could go badly for Kurt. Maybe he'd been in his little cage for too long and didn't realize how the world really worked.

With a sigh, Kurt spun his coffee cup in front of him, feeling the hot liquid slosh about inside. "Yeah, Blaine. Everything's fine. Now. I guess," he said, a bit of irritation laced in his voice. "The whole confrontation thing just... didn't exactly work out how we thought it would is all. Anyway," he tried to lead the conversation to some other topic, but found it a bit difficult.

They could discuss glee club, but then they'd both have to worry about giving away precious secrets or whatever. They could discuss musicals, but, well, Kurt had done that with Rachel enough to know that her type (which seemed like Blaine's type) always thought they had the best opinion and he wouldn't have the time of day to really get a bit into the conversation.

"Quinn and Santana are trying to get me back on the Cheerios. Did you know I used to be on the team? Last year, actually. I helped win Nationals," he said to fill the space. The girls had mentioned it, but Kurt quickly turned them down. He wasn't about to commit to the craziness of cheerleading at McKinley again, especially when he was getting into it with the jocks already so often. The last thing he needed was to be cheering for the douchebags at every football game.

Blaine gave him a funny look and Kurt was left, again, wondering why the hell he was even there. This had been a stupid idea. He should have just kept ignoring the guy until he just... went away. He'd have gotten bored eventually, right? Well, at least  now he seemed pretty bored out of his mind. And confused. Kurt could tell the questions were about to start, so he readied himself to bolt. He so wasn't getting into a full explanation with the Warbler.

"Kurt, what happened? I mean, obviously something went really wrong with the... conversation you had with that bully," he mused, and Kurt snorted an indignant laugh.

Okay, so maybe he couldn't hold his tongue and just leave. Maybe Kurt just had to say something to get it off his chest. Then he could leave and he could forget all about the Warblers and Dalton and the mockery they made of the real world.

An icy glare found its way to Kurt's face, and he vaguely noted that Blaine probably didn't deserve all this anger, but someone had to receive it and Kurt didn't exactly have another target at the moment. "You really don't know how bad that could have gone, do you? Jesus, Blaine, you are so blinded by the way that stupid school is run. No bullying policy, safe haven, hello! I live in the  _real world_ , Blaine. Your Warblers and preppy uniforms and expensive curriculum can't keep my boogeymen away." He stood then, taking his drink and giving Blaine a last look. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but things outside your world aren't so nice and sweet and  _dapper_. And confrontations don't usually end in hugging it out or whatever you expected. Grow up, Blaine."

With that, Kurt took his leave, figuring he wouldn't see much more of the Warbler. Competitions, maybe, but that would be all. And he supposed it was a good thing, if he was being honest.


	3. Sort of Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note for this chapter: I have never played Call of Duty. It’s about to get really obvious, I have a feeling. So, just, go with it. I’m pretty much going on outdated Halo knowledge from the single time I ever played the stupid game and my ‘friend’ kept shooting my character in the head every damn time I regenned. Yeah. I don’t do first person shooters. Anyways...

Somehow it was easy to slip into the routine of glee, school, and wedding prep. Throw in moving Finn and Carole's things into the Hummel home (which was being expanded as Burt promised) and Kurt just felt like his free time was happily occupied. He wasn't really stressed because he felt confident in his skin. And he was getting along with his soon-to-be step-brother as well.

Maybe that was odd, but it was good, and Kurt was happy with it.

Finn and Carole lived at the Hummel house more often than not as more and more of their things made their way over, their house having been put up for sale already and it being easy for the realtor to give showings if there weren't possessions everywhere. So, Finn moved into Kurt's basement abode and it actually oddly worked for them. The neutral greys and whites of the place suited both boys well enough, and Finn set up his x-box so that Puck spent most weekends there, too. Kurt, now allowing himself to find interest in the violence on his television, actually started participating in the Call of Duty marathons.

"Dude! You are not supposed to aim for me!" Finn yelled as Puck sat out to scarf down some pizza and Kurt took over for him. Usually, Kurt still preferred to sit back and observe the two jocks while he flipped through his magazines or texted Quinn and/or Santana, but sometimes he did enjoy joining the fray. This time, he was sniping Finn since the quarterback was leaving himself wide open and it was really getting on the countertenor's nerves.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt took another shot just as Finn regenned in the same spot. "Maybe I wouldn't shoot at you if you weren't sitting there like such an easy target. Come on, Frankenteen. Guard your back and kill off the enemy targets. Jesus, I don't know how Noah puts up with you..." he snapped, clearly much too into the game.

Finn shot Kurt a pouting look, and Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Okay, I'm sorry, Finn, but seriously. You're terrible at leaving yourself wide open. You have to keep a look out all around yourself or else you're a sitting duck. If you play without a partner, you're screwed." Finn looked oddly pensive, then nodded.

Apparently he took the advice to heart, as he seemed to try to keep an eye out all around him, but it made him dizzy and he complained and went back to his usual method while Puck laughed at him. Kurt just shook his head, mentally giving Finn points for at least trying.

"Here, you take over. I want some food and we're out of pop," Finn said, tossing the controller at Puck and heading up the stairs for more drinks and probably chips as well. Kurt just grinned and started fighting harder now that Puck was his partner. They were actually a pretty good team at the game.

After beating the mission they were on, Puck stretched, popping his shoulder and back and sighing comfortably. Kurt smiled and shook his head, making Puck grin. "You know, ever since you started standing up for yourself and being all... badass and shit, you're pretty cool, Hummel. I mean, hanging out with Hudson and me, playing video games, eating pizza. It's nice. Never thought you'd reach bro status, you know?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but also laughed and grinned all the more. "Yeah, well. I never thought I'd enjoy 'bro status' as you call it. It's kinda nice, though. Fitting in with the guys. I mean, I still enjoy the girl time with Quinn and Tana, though. You won't ever break me of that, Puckerman." He stuck his tongue out and Puck just laughed, tossing some cheetos at him and making Kurt squeal about stains. Yeah, he was still Kurt. Just a little rougher around the edges.

It wasn't like he wanted to completely change himself. He just wanted to be able to defend himself. And he didn't want to view the world through some rose-tinted glasses anymore. It was a shitty place full of shitty people. It was time to grow up and realize that. Kurt was done tricking himself. Violent things happened. Bad things happened. He carried a switchblade now. These were simple facts. He wasn't going to freak out about them.

"So, you and Hudson are planning the wedding, right?" Puck asked, getting a nod from Kurt. The mohawked boy grinned, kicking his feet up earning a raised brow from Kurt. "Two words: Open. Bar." That had Kurt laughing as he kicked Puck's dirty socked feet off his hope-chest. It was vintage and gorgeous and did not need those smelly socks dirtying it up. It already was made table for pizza and pop and who knew what else. And it was hard enough to get those two to use coasters. Kurt was not stooping so low as to allow feet on his furniture.

When Finn came tromping down the stairs, two liters of Mountain Dew and Diet Pepsi in hand along with some chips under his arms, Kurt relayed the news. "Noah here thinks we need an open bar at the wedding. Want to explain to him exactly how my dad would react to that suggestion?"

Finn set the pop down and promptly smacked Puck on the back of the head. "You do want to be allowed over here, right, dude?" he demanded, ignoring Puck's angry 'hey!' and rubbing of his head with a grimace. "My mom would know exactly who suggested it, and she'd tell Burt, and then you'd be banned. No booze!" Puck grumbled but agreed.

"Speaking of the wedding, though, I do think opening with New Directions and Carole and dad performing instead of the usual march would be good. I mean, it isn't a traditional wedding after all, and I don't know about you, but standing in for grandparents sounds awful and neither of our parents is dull enough for a normal ceremony this time around," Kurt said, making Finn grin. Apparently he agreed with the plan, because he was nodding along the whole time.

Puck watched the two interact for a while, making plans about the wedding and going over details about colors and how structured they wanted it to be and then he just burst out laughing, making both other boys stare at him like he had three heads. "Sorry! It's just... you two are like... real brothers or something. It's weird. I don't think I've seen you get along like this ever. Especially after the crush incident and all-"

"We all agreed never to speak of that again," Kurt growled, glaring at Puck like he might just pull his knife and show the boy why he shouldn't piss the countertenor off anymore.

Puck put his hands up in surrender and continued to grin. "Yeah, I know. Besides, this Kurt Hummel would never fall for that dope," he smacked Finn on the shoulder, and the quarterback looked confused, like he thought he should be offended but wasn't quite sure. Kurt laughed. Puck laughed harder. "It's just kinda cool, you know? The three of us, hanging out. Being bros. You two really being bros. Like, for real brothers. It's awesome!"

And in a lot of ways, Kurt had to agree. It was pretty awesome.


	4. Cornered

It was only inevitable that something would happen. After all, Kurt had pulled a knife on his biggest bully. Of  _course_ it would come back to bite him in the ass. Of course Karofsky would relay the message to his neanderthal friends, and of course they'd corner Kurt and surround him around the side of the school where hardly anyone ever went.

Kurt had only been there because it was the quickest path between the bleachers and the main hall- a small door in the back corner of the hall near his locker that opened on the side of the school which would have put him on time for second period despite skipping first to meet with Quinn in their spot behind those bleachers. Sure, it was usually used by the skanks, but that didn't matter. When the queen bitch and Kurt Hummel wanted to talk, other people scrammed. It seemed Quinn was panicking about Sam and she didn't want to seem weak, but she really liked him and... well, Kurt was much better at being sympathetic than Santana. And it wasn't like they could talk inside the school- anyone could hear that.

So he'd met with her and they'd talked and he'd hugged her and told her it would be okay and then she'd left before him so suspicions weren't raised. Then he'd started for the door, only to be shoved aside by one of Karofsky's thugs. And that was what brought him to the situation he was in, with about six fighting jocks plus Karofsky, who didn't count yet only because he was standing aside letting his 'boys' do the work. For now.

At first, Kurt was able to jerk out of the hold of two of the guys. He pulled his blade from his pocket and flicked it open with ease, only for Azimio to grab his wrist and snap it back, hard enough that he felt something pull in a very wrong way. He let out a yell of pain, and the knife fell from his fingers, his wrist and hand utterly useless with the pain that he was in. He glared at the large boy who had hurt him, and the jock just laughed.

"What's wrong, homo? Too weak without your little toy?" he teased, and Kurt did the only thing he could do as he was restrained by the two guys he'd initially fought off. He spat in Azimio's face. That was definitely the wrong thing to do, as the larger male hauled back and slammed his fist upwards into Kurt's gut, making him slump in the arms of his two captors, practically doubled over in pain.

There was a yell when Karofsky strode toward Kurt, having pulled his own knife and grinning like a crazed person. Kurt looked up through bleary eyes, only to see a blur of red and white- McKinley letterman jacket?- crashing into the jock. There was a scuffle, the knife skidded somewhere across the asphalt, and then Kurt heard the distinct grunt of Noah Puckerman being kneed in the gut, hard.

"Stay out of this, Puck. It isn't about you," Karofsky said, but Puck grunted again as he got to his knees, then his feet and wiped blood from his face. Apparently there'd been more than just a hit to the gut, but Kurt hadn't been able to see it all.

Puck staggered a bit, but glared at Karofsky like a murderous man. "No way, Dave. You attack one of my boys, you might as well have attacked me. I'm not gonna stand by and let it happen, you sack of shit. Not this time," the last bit was growled, but Kurt heard it and had to wonder what it meant. Puck ran at him then, landing a solid punch to Karofsky's eye before the guys who weren't holding Kurt jumped him and held him on the ground as Karofsky and Azimio took turns kicking and stomping on everywhere they could reach.

Puck was bleeding and groaning by the time they were done, obviously unable to move at the moment, and that was when Karofsky focused back on Kurt, who was pretty sure the gut-punch had done something to his insides.

The stench of Karofsky's breath filled Kurt's nose and he winced just before the words hit his ears. "You make sure Puckerman knows about the consequences if he knows about what happened, Fancy," was whispered in his ear, and Kurt swallowed hard. Then he saw blackness and stars and only felt pain as he was kneed in the crotch as hard as Karofsky could hit him. He sobbed, because what else could he do? God, it hurt so bad. The jocks laughed, the two who had been holding him against the wall letting Kurt slide down it to whimper in a fetal position on the ground, and soon their laughter faded and they were gone.

"Kurt?" Puck asked, finding his voice despite his own pain. He was really banged up, probably had a few cracked, if not broken, ribs. Some of his fingers had been smashed by heavy feet, and his nose was broken. "Kurt, are you okay?"

The answer came in a whimper, but at least Kurt was answering at all. He had to take deep gulps of air to find the words, but finally, Kurt's scratchy voice came out. "Noah... w-why did you try to save me?"

Puck might have tried to explain right then. He might have said any number of things, might have told Kurt anything or even explained what Karofsky's words had meant. Kurt didn't know. He couldn't know. Because at that moment, Kurt lost consciousness.


	5. Confessions

When Kurt came to, he was in the school building and in a semi-familiar room. He hadn't been to the nurse's office too often, but whenever the dumpster dives had resulted in scrapes and he'd needed bandaids, he'd paid the inept woman a visit. So, he knew where he was. He just didn't know how the hell he got there. The last thing he remembered, he was lying next to Puck and he couldn't even move for how much he hurt.

"Noah?" he asked, voice strained and scratchy. His eyes was barely focused, but he figured the other male had to be there with him. Did Puck carry him all the way to the nurse? He'd been injured, too! How the hell..?

A groggy 'yeah' had Kurt pulled out of his thoughts and into the present, as he rolled over and stared at the sitting figure of Noah Puckerman, lip still split and bubbled with blood and eyes rather bloodshot, probably from fear and adrenaline and... Kurt didn't really know. He was guessing. And it gave him something to focus on other than his own pain. There were clear marks from where blood had flowed from Noah's nose, but now the blood had been wiped clean at least. He still looked pretty awful, though.

"We both have to go to the hospital, apparently. My mom's a nurse there, so they called her and let her know what happened. Well, what I'd tell them at least. I'm not a rat," Puck stated, and Kurt smiled at him, despite the pain. "I guess she gave the school permission for your dad to take me, too. So he's just gonna come get us both. That way nobody has to pay for an ambulance or something..." He ran a hand through his mohawk and Kurt noticed the other hand had fingers bandaged and taped to each other.

He winced. "That looks really painful," he muttered, throat still scratchy. "Of course, I got hit so hard in the balls that I blacked out, so..." He had to laugh, or else he'd cry, so laugh he did. Puck joined him, shaking his head.

"You're crazy, Kurt," he mumbled, and Kurt sobered a bit. The unasked question loomed in the air, and it seemed Puck heard it loud and clear from what he next said. "I saw what happened that day. Back in the locker room. I forgot my jacket in my locker after gym and I was gonna just stop by and grab it and... I saw, Kurt, and I didn't do anything. I didn't help you..."

The shame and pain in Puck's eyes made Kurt's knees wobble, and he inhaled sharply. "It's okay, Noah. I stood up for myself. There's nothing you could have done. I mean, no one could have stopped it from happening. That's the only thing that I wish could have happened and it was impossible. He kissed me. It happened. It's over. I... I'm stronger for it," he murmured, looking down at the cot he laid on.

His dad would be there soon. They had to get it all out now. Kurt took a deep breath. "You know you can't tell anyone else, though, right? I mean, you haven't yet, so I figure you understand. It's not just because of his threat. It's... I don't want anyone to know. I don't want him getting the credit for making me strong or... anything. I don't want anyone knowing that he stole that from me, either. I just..." Kurt's voice kind of broke, and Puck reached out a hand, resting it lightly on his shoulder.

Blue eyes met brown and Puck simply nodded. "I've got your back. Just like in that fight. You're my boy, alright? I... Listen, Kurt, I never picked on you 'cause you were gay, you know? I picked on you 'cause I could. And 'cause you had that spark where you wouldn't let your fancy clothes get ruined... and I thought, maybe, just maybe, if I picked and prodded enough, maybe I could get you to light up all the way and defend yourself instead of just your stuff," he laughed a bit bitterly and Kurt found himself hating the sound. "I guess that took Dave Karofsky assaulting you, though, huh?"

"Why the hell are you saying all this, Noah?" Kurt asked, sitting up even though he still hurt all over. He needed to look at Puck while he spoke, instead of seeing him sideways and making his own head spin painfully.

Puck took a deep breath, winced as he coughed, then wiped at his lip since the cough made it bleed again. Finally, he spoke. "I'm saying it cause I like you, okay?" At Kurt's insistence that, no, it wasn't 'okay' because Puck was straight, Puck growled. "When the hell have I ever said that? I'll tell you when. Never. I have never claimed to be any certain sexuality. For good reason. Believe it or not, not every 'jock' is either a completely close-minded douche or a closet-case. I'm totally okay with not being straight. Or gay. I'm bi, Kurt, and I'm happy with that. And I. Like. You."

Kurt finally seemed to accept it, as a blush took over his cheeks and neck, bleeding all the way down his chest, though his layers covered that detail. With a shy smirk, Kurt worked his way out of the bed and over the Puck, nearly falling over in the process, to which Puck called him a ridiculously sexy, stubborn, wonderful, incredible idiot before they proceeded to make out on Puck's cot.

"Uh, what the hell did I miss?" Finn's voice questioned, breaking the moment and causing Kurt to jerk away, some of Puck's blood on his lips since the mohawked boy was definitely bleeding now. People were not supposed to make out after having their lips split, that was for sure. Kurt found he really didn't mind, though, since he was pretty sure he'd just scored his very first boyfriend and he was freaking hot.

The boy, badass or not, couldn't help but giggle at his almost-step-brother's expression as he stood in the doorway of the back room to the nurse's office where the cots were located. He looked so confused and shocked and... it was just ridiculous.

Puck broke in with a groan, throwing the crappy pillow from his cot at Finn's head. "Dude, you totally cock-blocked me. What the fuck, man?" And Kurt lost it, laughing hysterically as he clung to Puck's shirt with his good hand, his other one in a makeshift sling the nurse had put it in so he didn't mess up his wrist any further. "And now you broke my boyfriend. Dammit, Hudson. What are you even doing here?"

Still looking completely confused, Finn started to explain. "Well, Burt's almost here and he asked if I could walk you guys out so that he could pull up out front- less walking that way I guess. It seemed like a pretty good idea once I heard you both got hurt? You're gonna explain everything later, right?" He offered an arm to Puck, who got up, supporting Kurt and leaning on Finn at the same time.

"Yeah, I'll probably just come over after we're released from the hospital. Mom's gonna check us out, so I can just tell her I'm going home with Kurt after. It's not like I'm not always there anyway..." he limped a little as they walked out of the school, and Kurt vaguely wondered how badly he'd been injured when the guys had started kicking and stomping and all that.

Kurt looked at Puck, concern on his face. "Can we... keep this between the three of us for a while? I... I like you being allowed to come over without any questions or restraints," Kurt mumbled, blushing once more, which had Puck grinning while Finn looked even more confused than before. "Plus, it's gonna take a while to even explain everything to Finnocence..."

Puck laughed all out then, while Finn just shook his head and helped them to Burt's truck. "I like this. When little bits of the old shy Kurt shine through..." Puck said softly, and Kurt rolled his eyes and told him to shut up before getting in his dad's truck, squeezing between his dad and Puck like it was no big deal at all.

And maybe... maybe it wasn't a big dea. Maybe he was right where he belonged.


	6. Finally Family

Recovery hadn't been so bad considering Kurt had gotten to meet Puck's mom, and she'd been really nice, especially when he told her how her son had saved him from getting stabbed or whatever the hell Karofsky planned to do with that knife. Ruth Puckerman had taken good care of them from the time they arrived at the hospital to the time they left with Burt, new casts and slings and stitches in place and instructions and prescriptions handed over to the adult.

They really weren't too worse for wear, though Kurt's wrist was pretty badly sprained and Puck's fingers were broken in many places. Note to self: don't get your hand stomped on. The rib damage both had taken would just require some old fashioned TLC, as would the bruising. Kurt's manhood was okay, but would be rather sore for a few days, as embarrassing as that conversation had been.

So, overall, it wasn't so bad. Puck's broken nose left him with black eyes, Kurt's stomach was knotted up for a couple days, but they recovered mostly together at the Hummel-Hudson house, and spent a lot of time kissing while Finn tried to wrap his head around his best friend and his brother, well, step-brother but who really counted the step part, dating.

The wedding plans went on, and finally, with Kurt's wrist in a small splint and Puck's eyes only slightly raccoon-ish, the ceremony was finally underway.

Everyone from glee club came and performed and it went on without a hitch, and Burt even danced well after Kurt taught him, and Finn, how to do so. Puck surprised Kurt by showing off some skill, dancing with Carole, then following Finn and dancing with Kurt, which made him giggle because it was such a Puck thing to do even if they weren't secretly dating. He even went over and danced with Burt, who laughed but danced with the mohawked moron anyway. It seemed the kid had grown on the elder Hummel.

Seeing all his friends and family together, Kurt realized he still clung to that happy, romantic part of himself that was so smitten with the idea of a preppy boy on a winding staircase months ago. Maybe he didn't want the fantasy Disney prince anymore, but Noah could be his hero. He was Kurt's hero, actually, with how he jumped in to rescue him even though they were still very much outnumbered, especially since Kurt was already down and out. He was just... maybe not perfect, but just right for Kurt, and that made the boy smile as he watched his secret boyfriend mess with his dad.

After the wedding, Burt and Carole went home to grab their bags and left for the airport hotel, where they would stay to catch the early morning flight to Hawaii for a week-long honeymoon. Kurt smiled and hugged his dad before the man left, sharing in the utter joy that the elder Hummel was feeling. It really was a very happy time, after all.

Of course, no sooner did Burt and Carole leave, than Puck showed up with a backpack bursting with clothes for the week and a huge grin on his own face. Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes even as he pulled his boyfriend close and gave him a hug. "Get in here, you idiot," he hissed, dragging Puck into the house and closing the door, shooing the taller male down the basement stairs to join Finn, who was already playing Smash Brothers.

"Dude. You should be at Rachel's," he looked from Finn to Kurt, brown eyes wide with frustration and slight panic. "I thought he was going to Rachel's!"

Finn sighed and paused the game, rolling his eyes at his best friend. "Relax. She had to 'bond with her dads' after the wedding. Apparently they got emotional and wanted to go back through their old wedding videos and photos and stuff. So I'm giving them a couple hours and then I'm gonna go pick her up for dinner and a late movie. Since we did an afternoon wedding, dinner can be around eight or so and the movie won't start until at least after nine. You guys should have plenty of time to do... whatever." He stopped and gave Puck a hard look. "I do not want to know, Puck. I don't. Got it?"

Laughing, Puck said he understood and grabbed the other controller, joining the game and utterly kicking Finn's ass. Kurt watched them both and grinned happily before sneaking off to the bathroom to change into comfortable yoga pants and a 'McKinley Football' shirt he stole from Puck's bag. While he was in there, he decided to wash his face, too, wanting to feel fresh and clean and content when he rejoined the boys.

When he did rejoin them, Kurt found Puck lounging on his bed while Finn went through clothing choices for his date. Kurt rolled his eyes and strode over to his brother, earning himself a wolf-whistle from the boy on his bed. "Damn, babe, I like you in my clothes..." Puck muttered, and Kurt blushed, doing his best to ignore his boyfriend as he took the items from Finn and put the shirt back, keeping the pants and holding them over his arm.

"These are good. They flatter your figure nicely, actually. The shirt, though, is not really for an evening date. I'd go with something a bit darker, probably long sleeves but with the option of rolling them if you get too warm. Wear a grey undershirt with this," Kurt said, thrusting the jeans and a dark green button-up at Finn. "Wear your brown boots with them and please make sure you remember that cologne we picked out. Rachel already told me how much she loves when you wear it. So much more than I needed to know, by the way..."

Puck was rolling on the bed laughing by that point, while Finn blushed to his ears thinking of what had happened the first time he wore the cologne on a date with Rachel. Kurt just shook his head and shoved his brother toward the bathroom, telling him to go get changed and primp and whatever before he made himself late.

While Finn was in the bathroom, Kurt joined his boyfriend on his bed, taking advantage of the way Puck was lying on his back with an arm over his face and straddling his hips while he couldn't see what Kurt was doing. When brown eyes opened and glanced at him in semi-shock, Kurt simply smirked and spread his knees a bit further so that he was fully seated over Puck's hips.

"What's wrong, Noah?" he asked playfully, fingers fiddling with the hem of the borrowed shirt he wore. Kurt bit his bottom lip as he moved his hips slightly, yoga pants doing little to hide his arousal.

A groan rumbled through Puck's chest and he reached down to grasp Kurt's hips, holding the smaller boy still as his eyes flashed with desire. "Mmm, Finessa's still here, babe. I somehow don't think he'll be too happy if we're grinding when he gets out of the bathroom..." Puck's voice was a hungry growl and it sent shivers up Kurt's spine. The sound was just so husky and masculine and it just did things to Kurt.

He bit his lip harder in an attempt not to whimper when he shifted and felt Puck's hardness. "Oh,  _fuck_ ," he muttered, making his boyfriend laugh. "Shut up, Noah. God, can't Finn hurry up already?" Kurt needed to feel his boyfriend. He needed less clothes and less... brothers hanging around instead of being with their girlfriend. Hell, for all he cared, Finn could go ride around Rachel's block a few times until she was ready to leave. He just needed to be gone. Now.

Puck was already laughing when Finn opened the door and yelled. Kurt groaned and looked around for something to throw at the tallest of the group. "Dude! I do not need to see this!" Finn cried, then got hit in the face with the wireless x-box controller, since it was the nearest thing to Kurt that was actually throwable. Finn yelped in pain and held a hand over his mouth and nose. "Shit, man, I think I'm bleeding," he moaned, causing Kurt to roll his eyes but get up off of Puck and shuffle over to check his brother out.

Despite being frustrated with Finn, Kurt did feel bad for hitting him with something so potentially hurtful. Plus, it did hit him square in the face, and Kurt had thrown it pretty damn hard. He had rage issues, okay? He knew. He was... dealing. Kind of.

"Looks like it's just your lip. Probably hit a tooth. Here, hold on. I'll get a wet washcloth with ice so it doesn't swell. Rachel will never notice. Just... don't bleed on your clothes, please," Kurt instructed, then went up to the kitchen with ease and grace while Puck watched him and adjusted his hard-on so it was a little less painful.

Finn noticed and groaned, which had Puck shaking his head at his best friend. "Dude. Get over it. Kurt has sex. With me. We do the dirty. And it's really fucking good. We don't freak out over you and the she-hobbit, do we?" he questioned, and Finn shook his head with a sigh.

When Kurt came back down the stairs with the cloth in hand, it was only to hear his brother confess his thoughts about Kurt and Noah and their sex life. "I just... he's my brother, okay? I worry about him. I have to like, protect him and stuff, you know? So I just... I mean..." He paused, looking down at the erection Puck had tried, and failed, to make less obvious. "How the hell can that not hurt?" Before Puck could explain that his dick being hard only got painful when it didn't have attention, Finn cut him off with a glare. "I don't mean for you, asshole. I mean for Kurt! How can... How are you not hurting him?"

Kurt honestly couldn't believe that Finn was saying what he was saying. First of all, Finn was actually being his brother. Like, for real, claiming him as family and doing what he thought was his duty as a brother to Kurt. That was... that was big. And really special. Kurt felt his heart throbbing with love for the silly boy with the bloody lip. Plus, Finn was also asking about gay sex, which totally squicked him out. Finn was so worried about Kurt that he was crossing all his boundaries, asking about things he didn't really want to know, just so that he knew Kurt was okay.

"Oh, Finn," Kurt breathed, stepping down the last couple stairs and practically running to his brother, throwing himself into the confused quarterback's arms. "You are completely ridiculous and utterly amazing and I love you. Thank you," he said softly, hugging Finn tightly before finally pulling away and prodding at the other boy's lip with the homemade ice pack. "I know you don't want to even think about me and Noah that way, but you asked anyway and... it just... It really means a lot to me, Finn. And I'm sorry I gave you a bloody lip..."

The mohawked teen was laughing at them both, but Kurt just flipped him off and stayed focused on his brother. "You know I can protect myself, though. I mean, I pulled a knife on Karofsky. I just hit you with your own game controller. Obviously if someone hurts me or pisses me off enough I can do some damage," Kurt said with a smirk, hand on his hip as he observed Finn's lopsided smile. "Noah's not hurting me, and I'm not hurting him. I'm so not going into the mechanics of anal sex with you, because no. But, Finn, it works. Okay?" He patted his brother on the shoulder, while Finn looked like his brain hurt a little.

"Dude, just don't think about it too hard. Trust me," Puck advised, sliding up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter male's waist. Kurt couldn't help but think he rather liked the way Puck's hips ground against him subtly so that Finn wouldn't be freaked out but Kurt would know that the awkward moment hadn't ruined their night at all.

With a nod, Finn took the cloth away from his lip and looked at it, dabbing to see that the bleeding had stopped. "Alright, as long as you're both sure. I just... You guys are my guys, you know? I gotta... I dunno. Look out for you or something."

Puck rolled his eyes and muttered in Kurt's ear. "Just be glad you aren't a girl. Imagine what he'd do if he thought there was another babygate risk..." And Kurt laughed until his eyes watered while Finn just looked at them like they had both lost it.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get Rachel now, then..." he muttered, tossing the washcloth into the bathroom sink and grabbing the leather jacket Puck had actually forced him to buy last year. "You guys, uh... have fun?"


	7. Bow Chicka Wo-wow

Puck's football tee clung to Kurt's body, sweat soaking through the grey material and dripping from Kurt's messy bangs as he worked his body over his boyfriend, who lay on his back, moving his hips up at such a fantastic angle that Kurt couldn't help but moan and squeal in pleasure and utter delight. Oh, dear sweet  _Jesus_ was Puck good in bed...

The shirt was the only bit of clothing left between the two of them, but each time Kurt tried to pull it off, Puck stopped him. "God, you look so hot in my clothes," he growled yet again, running his hands up Kurt's sides and scrunching the damp material over his too-hot skin, making Kurt shiver and shake as he impaled himself on Puck's rigid cock. "Look even hotter with me in you at the same time... Fuck..."

Brown eyes closed and Puck gritted his teeth as he slammed his hips up, his length assaulting Kurt's prostate from that delicious angle that Kurt absolutely adored. There was just something about riding Puck that always got him off so good. He whimpered, biting his bottom lip as he tried, and failed, to hold back his cries from the bursts of pleasure that filled his body and made him shake.

"Mmm, yeah baby, let me hear you," Puck grunted. He rolled his body, belly and hips, cock pulsing inside of Kurt as he got closer and closer to his climax. Both men reached toward completion, getting louder as they went, digging fingers into flesh, marking each other's bodies with bruises and scratches, imprints of their love for each other and the way they made the other feel. "Oh, fuck, yes! Right there, God, Kurt. So tight, so good,  _yes_!"

Kurt's cock jerked and spurted as his ass tightened around his boyfriend, who roared with utter pleasure as he found his own release inside Kurt's tightly clenching ass. "Shit, Noah," Kurt muttered, his dick still twitching and leaking on his boyfriend's tanned stomach. "Every time I think I've had the best orgasm of my life, you just end up giving me better next time..." He grinned, and Puck smirked back.

They were covered in come and sweat and Kurt's (well, Puck's, really) shirt was absolutely disgusting, but instead of getting up, Kurt just slumped forward and collapsed on Puck, not even letting the man slip out of him as he snuggled against his come-coated torso. "We're going to get stuck together, Princess," Puck teased, and Kurt smacked him on the chest. "Ouch. It's just a fact! Jizz is sticky and it dries quick and gets gross. And you always freak out about it even when it's just in your pants! I'd rather not see the freak out when it's all over and between us."

He had a fair point, so Kurt sighed and grumbled and rolled off of Puck, hissing when he dislodged the other male from his tender hole. They soon ended up in the shower, where Kurt decided to show Puck just how much he did not dislike come- especially when it didn't have anything to get on, as it was too busy sliding down his throat.

By the time Finn got back late that night, There had been more sex, dinner, another shower, and the exhausted lovers were curled up sound asleep in Kurt's bed.

Of course, it wouldn't always be so easy and smooth between them all...

"Oh my- Puck! What the fuck?!" Finn screeched as he stomped into the kitchen only to turn on his heel and storm back out with his eyes scrunched closed. Kurt's eyes were also scrunched closed, but for a completely different reason, and he hadn't even known his brother had witnessed anything until the exclamation.

Puck rolled his own eyes, pulling away from his prize and glaring toward the living room, where he was pretty sure Finn had retreated to. "Oh, come off it, Hudson!" he argued, licking his lips and shaking his head, but still wiping his face and leaving his boyfriend bare-assed on the kitchen counter. He strode into the living room and Kurt was left to listen to the boys duke it out.

"Come off it? Really? You're... doing  _that_ on the kitchen freaking counter, Puck? Food gets put there!" Finn sounded really freaked out, and Kurt kind of couldn't blame him. He guiltily hopped off the counter and pulled his jeans up, buttoning and zipping them, then pulling the cleaning products out from under the sink.

While Kurt sprayed lysol over the counters (might as well do them all and make the whole kitchen nice and clean if you're doing one, right?) he listened to his boyfriend and his brother argue some more. "It's not like you don't put other stupid shit on the counter. I've seen you put your dirty football pads on there!" Um, ew? Kurt did not know about that. He sprayed some extra lysol on everything. His ass was definitely cleaner than those pads...

Finn growled and Puck kept going. "You're just grossed out because of where I had my tongue, you tool," he proclaimed, and Kurt felt his throat tighten. He really hoped that wasn't the case, but then, he knew such acts really weren't for everyone- even if they were gay. Hell, he even had to be convinced to let Puck put his tongue there... So it wouldn't be so bad if that was what had Finn upset, he supposed.

There was an odd sound, then a sound Kurt had definitely heard before- similar to slamming a piece of raw meat onto a cutting board- and then Puck swore. "What the fuck, Hudson!"

"I'm not grossed out by anything my brother does, Puck!" Finn yelled, storming back toward the kitchen, followed by Puck, who was holding his jaw. "I'd be just as pissed no matter who had their ass on the counter. It's the  _kitchen-fucking-counte_ r guys! Just... pick better places, alright?" He tossed an icepack at Puck, then stomped down the stairs while Kurt kept cleaning.

Puck shook his head as he held the ice to his swelling jaw, swallowing the bit of blood from where teeth tore the inside of his cheek when Finn punched him. "Well, I guess your bro isn't worried about the gay thing anymore," he said somewhat thoughtfully.

Kurt rolled his eyes, finishing wiping down the counters. "I guess he's not. You okay?"

There was an unspoken rule that sex did not occur when Burt Hummel was in the house. No matter what. It just didn't happen. The same rule seemed to apply for Finn, because on the rare occasion that he had Rachel over there instead of being at her place, they didn't so much as kiss when the parents were around. It was just... strange.

Kurt didn't really feel that way with Carole for whatever reason, but Puck looked at her like a second mom, so they didn't get down to any kind of business if adults were around. Ever. At all.

Sometimes it got annoying, because Burt and Carole were home a lot when they weren't in D.C. for Burt's Congress duties, but at least Puck was allowed to be over all the time, still. They kissed when the parents were home, unlike Finn and Rachel. Okay, so they 'didn't get down to business' meant they didn't do anything that could be called sex. Kurt and Puck were not so innocent as Finchel. They had needs.

Making out and grinding on Kurt's bed when Finn went to scrounge up snacks was hardly breaking any laws. And if Kurt had to awkwardly hide a boner when his dad came down to check on them every once and a while, well... It wasn't so bad.

When Burt and Carole were gone for weekend trips to D.C., though, those were the best times...

"Wait, if Finn's at Artie's for a gaming night, how are you here and not stuck there with the guys?" Kurt asked as he climbed onto his bed and hovered over his boyfriend, looking inquisitively into Puck's eyes.

The mohawked male flipped them over, earning a squeal from Kurt, then wiggled his brows. "I'm babysitting Sarah," he answered cockily, grinding his hips down against Kurt to show off his hardness. "What about you?"

Ever since Kurt's new attitude, he'd started spending more time with the glee guys. It had been really nice, to tell the truth. He found that he enjoyed the time spent with Finn and Puck, so why not branch out to the others as well? And it worked. He really did enjoy video games and general male bonding. But not that night.

"I'm spending some girl time with Quinn and San, obviously," he purred, jerking his hips up in answer to his boyfriend's grinding. They were both clearly ready for their night of fun to begin, and Kurt just loved how Puck had him pinned to the bed, too. "We probably should just tell the club at some point, you know," he mumbled, closing his eyes and letting the feeling of Puck against him take over. "It would make everything so much easier, plus they are our friends..."

Puck worked his hips down on Kurt, both of them still fully clothed, but still feeling so good together already. Soon, he'd start peeling away the layers, but for now, he'd just keep teasing them both until they couldn't' take it anymore. "Yeah," he muttered, leaning down to bite from Kurt's ear down his throat, all the way to his collar and under it toward his shoulder. "Alright, babe. We can tell 'em. Soon. Monday or... or somethin..."

From there, things went from educated conversation to grunts and growls and 'oh, baby, right there's pretty quickly. Puck was a master at sex, and he was teaching Kurt all that he knew quickly and surely. The countertenor writhed beneath his boyfriend, their now-naked bodies moving together in the most gratifying dance ever. "God, Noah, you move your hips like a Cheerio," he groaned, and Puck jerked said hips hard, jabbing Kurt's prostate bruisingly.

"Not a fuckin' cheerleader, babe," he growled, digging his fingers into Kurt's thighs as he shoved them up and apart, holding the boy open further as he worked himself deeper and ever harder inside of him.

Kurt keened, hands buried in his bedsheets, fists tightened so that his fingers were cramping. "Fuck! Noah! Oh, not a cheerleader," he moaned wantonly, doing his best to gyrate his hips the little bit that he could while being held so forcefully. God, it felt so good being flayed open like this. "A fucking sex God!"

Kurt's voice cracked as Puck rammed into him unapologetically, assaulting his nerves and sending him crashing over the edge so hard that he saw stars as he came, white ropes splattering all the way up to his chin. Puck grunted and thrust a few more times before burying himself deep inside of Kurt and letting go, filling the condom with his seed as he collapsed over the smaller boy's messy frame.

"Noah, that's disgusting," Kurt panted, grabbing the jock by the mohawk and shoving him. "Plus, you're going to crush me. I like breathing, sweetie." His bitchface was full force when Puck looked up at him, but the larger male simply got to his feet and grabbed a squealing Kurt, carrying him to the bathroom where they shared a shower and a soapy jerking off...

When Monday rolled around, Kurt reminded his boyfriend that they were supposed to tell their friends about them, but was assured that they could do that later. During glee club. Yes, that would make sense. People always announced big dramatic things at glee. Kurt giggled about how cliche they were being before allowing Puck to add to the list of cliches and drag him to the school parking lot instead of the cafeteria for lunch.

Reaching the Nav, Kurt rolled his eyes, but pushed the button on his keys nonetheless and dragged his boyfriend into the backseat. "You are clearly corrupting me, Puckerman. I never would have done something so tacky as a quickie in my car before you came along..." Kurt muttered, slamming the door behind him as he straddled the other male on the backseat.

"Who said this was gonna be quick, babe?" Puck purred, wiggling his brows as he pulled Kurt down by his hips, their groins rubbing tantalizingly together. Before Kurt could argue, Puck tugged him down by his open leather jacket and pressed their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

Both boys moaned, while Kurt shoved his hands under Puck's shirt and Puck started working on the countertenor's skin-tight jeans. "Fuck, babe, these pants are so not easy to work with in this tight of space..." he argued, Kurt already shoving both his own leather jacket and Puck's letterman off and to the front seat where they wouldn't get messed up.

"Come on, Noah," Kurt groaned, reaching down to assist. "It's not like you need to move them that much. Just... shift them a little.  _There_ ," he sighed as his hard cock was freed from the confines of his jeans. Puck made a comment about just how rarely Kurt actually wore underwear, then freed himself as Kurt commented right back. "You, King Commando, have no room to talk."

Giggling, Kurt rested his hands on Puck's chest as the mohawked male lifted his own hand to his mouth and licked it before wrapping his callused fingers around both of their rigid shafts. "Mmm, yeah, well, I like giving you reason to snipe back at me," he said, voice a husky rumble of words that had Kurt rolling his head back and panting as his hips rocked. "Gets me all worked up. So hot for you, babe. You and your sexy, bitchy mouth..." Puck kept pulling at the two of them, working his saliva and their precome together over the silky smoothness of their shafts, making Kurt shiver with delight.

The brunette's back arched as he perched atop his boyfriend, blue eyes squinted shut as he panted the jock's name. "Noah, Noah,  _Noah_ ," Kurt called into the Nav, his body jerking as he rushed toward that ever-looming climax. Puck's hips rocked up and Kurt knew he was well on his way, too, which only made the pale boy smirk. "Mmm, yeah, keep going. Take us there, sweetie. Come on, Noah. Just a little more," he breathed, rolling his hips and working himself against the slightly thicker member, loving the way it felt to be nestled against Puck like that.

A flash of light seemed odd to Kurt, but he brushed it off as he felt himself tip over the edge and came long and hot over Puck's fist, messing up the jock's shirt since he still hovered over him and gravity tended to work that way. Once he was able to breathe again, Kurt smirked down at his boyfriend, who had also come, it seemed, and laughed lightly. "You're a mess, Noah," he teased, grabbing some wet-wipes from his center console and cleaning himself up before tucking back into his jeans, then crawling over his back seat to rummage in the back for a spare shirt.

"Babe," Puck whined when Kurt tossed a 'Hummel Tires and Lube' shirt at him. "This is going to be so freakin' small..."

Kurt giggled, but shrugged and proceeded to look at the shirt Puck currently wore, which was absolutely covered in come. "Did you want to walk around in both our semen for the rest of the day, then?" he asked cockily. Puck shook his head and laughed, calling Kurt a ridiculous little bitch before pulling off his soiled shirt and pulling on the one Kurt offered him. It smelled like the countertenor, and Puck couldn't help it if he preened a little from being in Kurt's clothes.

"Oh my God, you look like you're going to pop a stitch," Kurt breathed, eyes gone wide with desire. "Shit, lunch is about over. Damn you. I should not be able to get that hard that fast after coming like that..." He was mumbling, but Puck totally heard, and he had a huge smirk on his face. At least, he did, until they opened the door to get out of the Nav...


	8. What the Puck?!

"Kurt Hummel, what would you like to say about your relationship with Noah Puckerman?" Jacob Ben-Israel's nasally voice demanded, microphone shoved practically inside the Navigator, which still smelled quite strongly of sex, one might add. Kurt blanched, shoving the microphone out of his face and fumbling blindly for his and Puck's jackets.

Puck grabbed the jackets and shoved the leather one into Kurt's outstretched hand, holding his own until he could get out of the car and put it on properly. For now, the too-tight shirt, that obviously belonged to Kurt, was on full display.

JBI pounced. "Noah Puckerman, what would you like to say about your relationship with Kurt Hummel? Is it true that you aren't actually straight? Well, obviously that's true, since we just saw you and Kurt doing the deed, but..." He trailed off and Puck lost it, grabbing the microphone before the annoying boy could so much as squeal at him and snapping it in half, then tossing both pieces across the parking lot. "HEY!"

"Shut up and grow up, Jew-fro," Puck growled, flicking the kid on the forehead which made him whimper indignantly. "Yeah, Kurt and I are dating. So what? Obviously we aren't too worried about it being this big secret if we were in the fucking school parking lot. Moron," he said, rolling his eyes.

Still rather shell shocked, Kurt shrugged into his jacket and watched the exchange. Puck... really wasn't upset. He was just upset that JBI was making such a big deal about it. He... wasn't ashamed. At all. Kurt couldn't help but smile.

Then he remembered that the creep with the camera had been spying on them, and his face contorted as he stomped over, switchblade in hand. "You fucker," he growled, drawing the blade and making the kid scream in fear. "I know you have your stupid camera set to send shit straight to that stupid website of yours, so I won't bother threatening you with that cause it's already done and over with. But if you  _ever_  spy on me and my boyfriend again... I will show you what I can do with this knife. Got it?" Kurt snarled, and Jacob squealed again, quite possibly also peeing his pants.

"Oh, and if my dick is on the internet I'm gonna kick your ass, Ben-Israel," Kurt promised in parting, taking Puck's offered hand and noticing that the jock hadn't put his letterman on just yet. "Showing off, are we?" Kurt teased, and Puck simply rolled his eyes, but smirked all the same.

When the couple entered the school building, people were already talking. And staring. Even if they hadn't seen the live feed on JBI's blog, they saw what was staring them in the face. Kurt and Puck were holding hands, and Puck was wearing the too-small Hummel shirt quite proudly. Kurt couldn't keep the smile off his face, especially when he saw Finn gaping at them.

"Dudes! What the hell? Are we not keeping it on the DL anymore?" he asked, clearly not knowing what had already happened. Kurt shook his head at his brother. Silly, clueless Finnocence. Oh, how he loved the idiotic lump.

Puck was the one to smack Finn on the back of the head, as Kurt planned to be a bit less... harsh. "Dude, check Ben-Israel's blog. There's no point in that anymore. Plus, isn't it about time we stop with all that anyway? I mean, I'm not sayin' Burt needs to know just yet," he added, wiggling his brows at a now-blushing Kurt. "But the school might as well. I ain't ashamed."

The look Puck sent Kurt was so open and vulnerable that it about broke the countertenor. He cleared his throat and leaned up to give the jock a peck on the cheek- tender and chaste. "I'm far from ashamed, Noah," he said softly.

"Oh my God, they're disgusting," Santana commented dryly, having sauntered up with Quinn after both of them saw the live feed with the other Cheerios. "So mushy. So much heart-eyes. Get me a bucket, Q. I'm gonna barf."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend before looking at Puck's attire and smirking. "Nice shirt, Puck," she commented. This made Santana laugh, and apparently caused Finn to finally notice the shirt. He simply said 'Dude!' again, which had Kurt looking at his brother in a very judgmental way. "You've broken Finn, and he already knew. Imagine how the rest of the school is going to be..."

It was as if Quinn was a fortune teller. Or their school was very predictable. For the rest of that day, people wandered around  _gaping_  at Kurt and Puck whenever they saw either of them- be it together or separate. JBI's blog header read 'What the Puck?!' and the comments were coming in like wildfire. Kurt got so tired of looking at them that he gave up, simply waving people off when they even so much as tried to talk to him about it.

His dick  _was_  on the internet, but the video was taken down after Rachel loudly mentioned that one of her dads was a lawyer and he could definitely make a child pornography case since the video contained minors. Sometimes Kurt really did love having the friends he had, even if he wasn't as close with some of them as he once was.

The glee kids were all relatively supportive, if a little confused, about the relationship, but the rest of the school, well... People weren't exactly easily accepting of Puck's lack of straightness, despite the fact that he'd never claimed it. The jocks were unhappy about sharing a locker room with a 'fag' for so long, even though Puck was clearly not gay, and they decided to take it out on Kurt as well.

Tagging Puck and Kurt's lockers was the first thing to happen, though Kurt had seen worse in his time as a target for bullies, so he really didn't care. Seeing Puck's locker marked 'Homo' and 'Fag' bothered him, though, and he kicked the nearest bottom locker so hard it dented, and he broke his big toe. (Hey, he hadn't been the best kicker McKinley's football team had ever seen for nothing...)

Soon after that, some of the meaner Cheerios started rumors about STDs and worrying about Puck having AIDS because of gay sex, which made Kurt so sick when he first heard it that he had to rush into the nearest restroom to throw up in the toilet. Puck rubbed his back and told him it was alright. He didn't give a damn what the jackasses at McKinley said about him. He had Kurt, and that was all that mattered. Plus, he didn't actually have AIDS, so it was all good.

Kurt was still pissed, and nauseated, however, so when Azimio and Karofsky started taunting him on his way to glee club, he didn't hold back. The countertenor whipped out his knife and simultaneously dropped down, kicking his leg out and twisting in a mixture of a dance move and an MMA-style fighting maneuver to knock Karofsky's feet out from under him. After that, he crouched on his toes, switchblade held up and a cold glare on his face.

"You want to try me, Azimio?" he asked, voice a deep growl. He was so done with everything. He was over the way people had been treating him and his boyfriend. He was through with the comments, done letting them say things about Puck that the jock didn't deserve. He wasn't going to take it any longer. "Come on. I'd love to gut you like the fucking pig you are..."

Azimio snarled and Kurt yelled, the two launching for each other as a nearby door opened. "HEY!" an authoritative voice commanded, and both boys stopped, panting and looking to the booming voice of a history teacher who looked absolutely pissed and frazzled. His eyes were bulging and he eyed Azimio's balled fists and Kurt's knife before glaring at both of them, then looking at the collapsed form of Karofsky on the floor. "All of you. Office. NOW!"

Of course, when Kurt didn't show up to glee practice, Puck went looking for him, and when he found the boy in the office, he refused to leave. Kurt looked scared out of his mind and fragile and... nothing like the boy he'd built himself into since the locker room incident with Karofsky. Puck sat beside him and held him close, holding a whispered conversation as they waited outside of Figgins's office.

"They're in there telling their side now," a shaking Kurt explained in a very soft voice, sounding utterly broken. "My dad's on his way, I guess. It's... it's bad, Noah. I had my knife out. I... It was just... They were both coming after me anyway, and I was already upset about everything, and they wouldn't stop, so I just..." He looked at his boyfriend, blue eyes wide and full of panic and hurt. "Why can't I defend myself without being in trouble? Why... why do I have to be weak all the time for anyone to even listen to me? And even then, they still don't hear me. They never do..."

Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him close to his chest as the tears finally fell. The strong, leather-clad badass slowly fell apart into the scared gay kid who just wanted to fit in a little bit, or at least blend into the background a little better. "Shh, babe," Puck murmured, wishing his boyfriend could feel the strength that Puck saw in him. If only he knew how very strong he really was. He'd survived so much utter bullshit, and he still was surviving. Every damn day. Puck only wished he was that strong, too. "It's gonna be okay. I got you. It's all gonna be okay," he whispered the promise over and over again until Azimio and Karofsky strutted out of the principal's office.

The jocks locked eyes for a moment, then Azimio smirked. "He's gonna fry," he promised Puck, then led the way out of the main office, Karofsky close behind. Kurt let out a quiet sob and Puck hugged him tightly as they got up to enter the office.

Figgins tried to make Puck leave, but he just glared the man down until he sighed and gave up, simply motioning for the boys to sit. Burt wasn't there yet, but they proceeded to start the conversation anyway.

"Mr. Hummel, you realize this is a very serious issue we are dealing with," Figgins started, fingers steepled together in such a way that Puck had to roll his eyes. The man wouldn't know serious unless someone came and told him it was. He was such a failure of a principal it wasn't even funny. "Having a knife on school grounds is illegal, and using such a weapon against another student is grounds for expulsion!"

Kurt whimpered, and Puck reached out to grab his hand, holding it tightly in his own. "Kurt only had it for self-defense!" he growled, wanting so badly to punch the man before him. He had no idea how much shit went on at that school. Dumpster tosses weren't fucking legal, he was pretty sure. Were swirlies part of the regular curriculum? What about the creative use for slushies that the jocks had figured out? Hmm?

It didn't seem that Puck's voice mattered much in this conversation, however, as Figgins plowed right along. "It seems that you have quite some anger issues..." It was then that Burt Hummel arrived, storming into the room with a glare on his face and anger in his stomping steps. "Ah, Mr. Hummel. I was just explaining to your son that, since this is the first time he has been in this amount of trouble, I think we will be able to go lightly. A week's suspension and a month of detention. And he will not be permitted to compete with that silly glee club. But if anything like this happens again, he will be expelled. We simply cannot tolerate weapons on school property."

Puck felt like he'd been slapped in the face, and Kurt let out a body-shaking sob. They were taking away his glee competitions? They were threatening expulsion? He had detention for a month and a whole week out of school where Burt would be so angry he'd probably not even let Puck come visit? No! It wasn't fair!

"What the hell happened, anyway? I got some call about a knife?" Burt asked, and Kurt seemed to numb to answer as Figgins relayed the story, explaining how Kurt seemed 'prone to violence' and 'unhinged' lately. According to his teachers. And those two boys who he had fought with.

Puck was about ready to scream when he heard the next words to come out of Burt's mouth. "I never thought my kid would bring a knife to school. I mean... God, Kurt. What's going on? Do you need to go to some kind of reform school? Or maybe that Dalton place you visited?" He looked really concerned, but Puck could only see a man who wanted to take his boyfriend away and he was panicking.

"Kurt, come on. You have to tell them. Please, Kurt," he begged softly, knowing that Burt and Figgins probably heard him, but not caring. He had to get Kurt out of this daze so that he could explain why everything had gone to shit. He had to save the boy who was so damn strong and stubborn and brave. He had to stop this all from happening. He had to. "Come on, babe. Snap out of it.  _Tell them_. Nobody is gonna let him hurt you anymore, alright? Nobody. I swear. Please, just... I can't lose you, alright?"

Blue eyes blinked and then filled with tears as Kurt nodded, then seemed to force himself not to bury his face in Puck's chest or shoulder. It would feel so much better to have the comfort of his boyfriend surrounding him right now. But, for one thing, Burt still didn't officially know they were dating (though with the 'babe' and the hand holding, he probably had figured it out by now), and for another, Kurt needed to stay strong and explain everything first. He needed to say it before he lost his nerve so that maybe he didn't lose everything when it really wasn't his fault.

Burt was looking at his son like he needed desperately to understand, and Figgins just looked utterly confused and overwhelmed. Kurt took a deep breath, and started talking. "He assaulted me. David Karofsky. I-in the locker rooms. Back before I... changed, I guess. He... he forced himself on me. He kissed me. He said he'd kill me if I told anyone."

Kurt took a deep, shaking breath as Burt started to shake, looking like a raging bull about to charge. "Noah saw. He heard the threat. He was the only witness," Kurt added, knowing that would help his case- having a witness. He sighed, then swallowed hard. Puck held his hand and squeezed reassuringly. "I started carrying the knife because I never wanted to feel weak like that again. I... I didn't want to feel like he could actually k-kill me, I guess." He shakily inhaled, then exhaled and looked up at his dad. "I don't want to go to another school, dad. I just want the bullying to stop. I just... I want to be able to kiss Noah without people calling us names. I want the mean rumors about him to just  _stop_. I... I hate feeling so weak."

His voice broke, and Kurt couldn't help the tears that fell. Burt glared at the principal and growled. "You let all this shit happen and didn't even know it?!" If steam could spout out of a person's ears like it did in cartoons, it surely would have poured out of Burt Hummel at that moment. He snarled and paced the office like a raging mountain lion, and Kurt couldn't help but fear for his father's heart even while pride swelled in him for the way the man stuck up for him.

Even as Figgins tried to sputter out some kind of explanation, Burt kept talking over him. He slammed his hands on the desk and both Kurt and Puck jumped a little. "Now, I understand if you gotta punish my kid for having a knife at school. Whatever. But you do the bare minimum to him and you damn well better not take that glee club stuff away from him, you hear me? I should have your ass fired for letting things get so out of hand. Death threats! Sexual assault!" He leaned into the principal's face and snarled. "You hear me, Figgins. This ain't over."

Kurt squeaked when his dad turned to him and Puck, still looking much like a raging bull. "C'mon Kurt. Puckerman. Let's go. Yeah, kid, you heard me. You're comin' too. Ain't no sense in you stayin' and gettin' yourself in the same kinda trouble. Figgins, I'm keepin' my kid home for one week. That's it. You can suspend him for having a knife at school. One. Week."

And that was that. Kurt smiled proudly at his dad as the man led him and his boyfriend out of the building, feeling his heart swell with absolute pride. He knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do, but his dad had his back, like always. How could Kurt do anything but grin like a butcher's dog?


	9. No Homo

The week at home was a nice break for Kurt, if he was being honest. He reconnected with his dad, which meant ground rules were set as far as Puck was concerned, but it was okay. Really, not much changed, since Finn still shared a room with Kurt and Burt knew nothing too bad could happen with the quarterback around to cockblock the couple.

It was when he returned to school that the true hell broke loose.

Puck and Finn had kept Kurt aware of what had happened at school during his suspension, of course, but he was far from prepared for the day he went back. Karofsky had been so ostracized from his group of friends, so picked on and beaten up, that he'd transferred schools. The jocks were still out for blood, though, and had taken to sneak-attacking Puck whenever they could, though not bad enough to earn them any detentions or the like.

As such, Puck's letterman was currently being replaced as it had been torn and stained in a scuffle, and his mohawk had been shaved completely off due to a huge wad of gum that Azimio decided to bury in the strip of hair one day during math class. The only real reasons they picked on Puck were that, one, Kurt wasn't there to target, and two, Puck defended the fairy boy.

Really, every time one of the meatheads made a comment about harming Kurt, Puck went on a rampage, so he was making himself a target in many ways. He didn't care though. He was sick of hearing how Azimio and his gang wanted to kill his boyfriend. Kurt had heard it all in a long rant the Friday night during his suspension, when Finn was showering and the two of them were left to play video games until the quarterback joined them to pick up Rachel for a double date at Breadstix and the movie theatre.

It tore Kurt up to know how bothered Puck was by it all, but it worried him even more to know that he was going back to that hell hole that was McKinley without even his knife for protection. His dad had taken the switchblade as soon as they got home from Figgins' office, claiming Kurt wouldn't show up with it at school again under his watch.

When he got to school the day after his suspension ended, Kurt just felt scared and small and vulnerable. He wore his leather jacket like armor, and immediately searched out and found Puck in the lot. As soon as he approached the jock, Kurt noticed a flash of metal in his hand and a smirk on his face, then the mohawked male reached out with a brand new switchblade in hand.

"You were due for an upgrade anyway, babe," Puck murmured as Kurt took the blade and flicked it open, studying the deadly edge before closing it and slipping it into his skin-tight pocket. "You feel a little more ready to take on the world now, princess?"

Kurt shook his head with a slight laugh, but smiled all the same, leaning in and dropping a kiss on Puck's lips. "Thank you, baby. I love you," he said softly, and Puck smiled against his lips.

"Love you, too. Now let's go kick some ass."

It was how Puck greeted Kurt every morning (minus the new knife, since Kurt kept that hidden from his dad and brought it with him every day rather than making Puck hand it over in such a display each morning) and Kurt didn't think he'd ever tire of the ridiculous way his boyfriend could be. Puck always kissed him hard one more time before leading the way into McKinley High, pulling Kurt by the hand through the hall to the row of lockers where they grudgingly parted.

On Kurt's first day back, things were kept relatively light. Light teasing, light shoving, light commenting on Karofsky and blaming Kurt for ruining everything... Kurt tried to ignore them. Puck tried to bite through his own lip while  _not_  punching anyone.

It really wasn't until Kurt's third day back that things started to pick up and really go to shit.

He walked into school with Puck, as usual, but when they parted and Kurt went to his locker, he was slammed into the unrelenting metal by a very angry nameless linebacker. Kurt swore at the other boy's retreating form, only to get a face full of slushie when Azimio followed his teammate, topping that off with a swift kick to Kurt's side, as the countertenor was on the floor after the hard hit to the lockers.

Puck's swears echoed after the footballers, but they utterly ignored their teammate. Kurt tried to get the ice and syrup off his face, but luckily Puck was there rather than following Azimio and his lesser mate through the school.

"C'mon, babe. I got an extra shirt in my locker," he growled, helping Kurt up and hurrying to his own locker to get his gym bag, then led the way to the locker room where they could use the showers to get Kurt cleaned up without too much hassle. If they used that shower time for some... other activities... well, they were going to be late for first period anyway.

By the end of the week, Kurt was covered in bruises and Puck was snarling so much Azimio had taken to calling him 'the fairy's mutt'. It was all coming to a head- the energy was practically crackling in the air. Finn, Sam, Mike, and Puck all guarded Kurt since they were on the team and physically capable. The thing was, Kurt couldn't always be guarded, and Azimio and his goons couldn't always be tracked.

Even if Karofsky was long gone, there were still plenty of neanderthals to cause Kurt harm. Just over a week after Kurt's suspension ended, that fact was proven in the parking lot before gee club met.

Technically, glee club was already meeting, but they never officially started their meetings until everyone was present, and Kurt hadn't shown up yet because he forgot the sheet music he'd picked up for their next competition in the Nav. So, Kurt was out in the parking lot and Puck realized his boyfriend was alone around the same time a high-pitched, though muffled, yell reached the choir room.

"Shit!" the mohawked jock swore, sprinting for the parking lot as noises of a clear scuffle grew clearer and clearer.

Kurt had his blade out, and was slashing wildly at the large, lumbering football player who looked angry enough to rip the countertenor's head off. "You're the whole reason my best friend caught the gay and fuckin' left, Hummel!" Azimio snarled, and Kurt slashed again, clearly panting and full of rage.

"I didn't turn him gay, Azimio!" Kurt screeched, finally connecting (just barely) with his knife and drawing blood from the jock's stomach area. "You're the ones who forced him to leave! You and your fucking neanderthal friends!"

Azimio yelled, Kurt screamed, and Puck gasped as the huge jock bent over and charged at Kurt like a raging bull. The countertenor went wide-eyed, but thrust his switchblade all the same, and Finn reached Puck's side just as the pair collided with gasps, grunts, and one high-pitched cry of pain.

Curses fell from both Puck and Finn's lips as they watched in horror as Kurt's head slammed off of the asphalt of the parking lot. More curses echoed around the lot as the rest of the glee club and the football team joined the crowd to see Azimio fall beside the lithe, blacked-out form of Kurt, blade standing out of his gut in a sickening way as his shirt soaked through with blood.

"Oh my God," Quinn's voice broke the silence. The head Cheerio ran forward to Kurt, pulling his head into her lap only to soak her cheer skirt with crimson blood. "Oh my God! Someone call an ambulance! Someone get help! Santana, go get Coach Sylvester! Oh my God!" Her eyes were filling with tears, but she was dictating people to action all the same. Someone had to do something. Someone had to act so nothing worse happened. This was... really bad.

Finn and Puck stared at each other before both pulled out their phones, Finn calling the ambulance while Puck dialed his boyfriend's dad. It might have seemed backwards, but, well, they had an understanding.

Even as Puck started to explain things to Burt, he could hear Finn giving the school address to EMS in the background. He could hear Sue Sylvester already running to the scene, yelling out for people to leave the knife alone, step back, and make room. He could hear Santana screaming in rapid Spanish, trying to get order and calm people while she lost her own shit with worry.

As soon as Burt hung up, saying he was on his way and would meet them at the hospital, Puck hung up and ran to his boyfriend, where Quinn still held his head in her lap. "I'm so sorry, babe. I should have been here. It's gonna be okay,' he muttered, even though Kurt was completely unconscious. He looked at Quinn, who had tear tracks down her cheeks even though she was trying to stay strong for everyone else. "He's gonna be okay," he said again, this time to her.

"I hope so..." she whimpered. Then the ambulances came, and both injured boys went to the hospital while Sue Sylvester promised to get a hold on the bullying situation at McKinley or she'd eat her own trophy collection. And that was quite a collection.


	10. Peace (and Quiet)

CHAPTER TEN: Peace (and Quiet)

Being at the hospital was difficult. For everyone involved. Kurt was exhausted and had to stay awake once he woke up, since he ran the risk of a coma if he fell asleep with a concussion like he had. Puck's nerves were fried, just like Burt's, and both the boy and the man had bonded over how worried they were and how much they felt they'd failed Kurt.

Finn was confused and angry and didn't understand why his own damn teammates were screwing with his brother so much, or why they couldn't get over the 'gay thing' as he referred to it. Quinn was still a bit in shock by the blood that had seeped into her uniform from Kurt's wounds and the way he'd been limp in her lap, while Santana was raging, still swearing in Spanish any time she saw one of the football players who were there for Azimio.

The others from glee were all just as frazzled, and Carole had already invited everyone to the Hudmel home for dinner and to calm down after the eventful day. She'd extended the invitation to the next day, and the day after that as well once Kurt was kept in the hospital longer due to the extent of his injuries.

His skull was cracked and the doctors were worried about proper healing and possible brain damage, even though the boy seemed okay. While Kurt was healing, Finn and Puck built their friendship as it used to be, but with the added level of a shared person who they both cherished- one as a brother and the other as a lover. Kurt had brought them closer and now they needed to bring him home.

As luck would have it, that wish was granted the next day. Burt had forced the glee kids (including Puck and Finn) to go back to school while he stayed at the hospital with Kurt, who had been complaining about being kept at the hospital for at least the last day and a half. Before his lunch could even be delivered to his room, Kurt was finally released with strict orders to be careful and avoid any instances where his head might be knocked around, as he still had some healing to do.

When Puck and Finn reached the Hudmel house after school, Kurt was practically tackled while Burt yelled about being careful and avoiding any damage to Kurt's head. "Dude! You're back!" Finn yelled over Burt, while Puck kissed Kurt hard on the mouth.

Kurt rolled his eyes and hugged both boys as hard as he could. "Yes, Finn, I'm back," he said a bit weakly. The hospital had taken a lot out of him and he was honestly ready to just lay down and be pampered a bit before he had to go back to school. At least he had the weekend to recover some more before classes got back in session. He'd heard Azimio was released a day before him, and was set to get back to school Monday as well, as long as his stitches were mending properly.

"Can we go downstairs, please? I'm exhausted," he murmured, and Burt smiled softly and nodded while Carole promised she'd order some pizza and call down for one of the boys to get it when it came. It seemed Kurt was going to have his wish of being waited on for at least a little while, then.

Once they were comfortably situated downstairs, Kurt and Puck snuggled on Kurt's bed while Finn plopped next to it in the sleek gamer chair Kurt had bought him to replace an old beanbag thing that the countertenor just couldn't stand having in their room any longer, Kurt let out a content sigh. "I'm really glad to be home."

Puck turned his still-fully-shaved head and studied his boyfriend for a moment. "Glad to have you home, babe," he said simply, leaning in to kiss Kurt's lips. He smiled against Kurt's mouth before pulling away to speak again. "You had us worried for a while there," he muttered, running a hand along his stubbly head. "Me and Finn... You just can't do that shit to us again, alright?"

When Kurt looked over, he saw his brother was giving him a serious look and nodding along with his best friend. "It's true, Kurt. We were really scared. That was... I mean, it wasn't cool. I know it wasn't your fault, dude, but, can you like, try not to let something like that happen again? Cause you really mean a lot to us and stuff." Finn looked awkward, but he kept going. "The whole glee club was really worried. We all care about you; you know? I mean, Kurt. You're my  _brother_. I love you, okay?" Finn shrugged and Kurt smiled, eyes rather wet.

"Thanks, Finn. Noah. I... I love you guys, too. Obviously in different ways, but," he looked at Finn and a tear slipped from his eye. "I always wanted siblings, you know. I just... I'm really glad you're my brother, Finn." His voice was getting wobbly, so instead of speaking with Puck, he simply leaned into him and peppered his face and neck with sweet kisses, showing him how much he cared in each delicate, yet deeply warming touch of his lips.

The rest of the weekend was spent showing each other how much they cared- be it Kurt and Puck finding alone time, or Kurt and Finn bonding as brothers, or everyone catching up at the mall on Sunday when Kurt finally felt strong enough to spend a whole day out of the house and insisted on every single glee club member getting a clothing makeover and a fresh haircut- even if it was just freshening up the ends and letting it be styled.

It was a lot of fun, and Kurt was so much more himself, so much less guarded, even though he did still wear his leather jacket and tight black pants.

On Monday, Kurt showed up to school without any weapons, and Puck didn't bring any special gifts, either. The pair walked into the school wearing their new clothes and feeling a little more confident, if a bit nervous all the same, and headed straight for Kurt's locker, where Puck would leave him with a kiss as he went to his own.

Except, this time, there was someone waiting at Kurt's locker for them. A large someone, with a hand over his side as if he was in pain, or keeping himself from being in pain, and a look of trepidation on his face. Kurt's eyes went wide as he looked at the intimidating jock. "Azimio?" he asked, not sure what to say.

The jock looked at Kurt, a confusing mix of emotions in his eyes. "Hummel. Puckerman," he sighed, wincing as he held his side a bit tighter, evidently in pain. "Look, this has all just... gotten way out of hand. I know I like to pick and make fun, and I like to show off how much stronger I am than people like you," he nodded to Kurt, who flinched. "But I never meant to go this far. I never even meant to go further than the simple shit like words and slushies. Fuck, man, there was never sposed to be any broken bones or bloodshed. That shits for like... New York gangster schools or some shit. We're in Ohio. Who the hell are we kiddin? This ain't some hood school. This is McKinley fuckin' High. This is just ridiculous."

Kurt stared at the boy with a raised brow while Puck crossed his arms and studied his teammate. "And it took getting  _stabbed_  for you to realize this?" Kurt asked with a sniff, clearly unimpressed. Azimio just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I was pissed, okay? You lost me my best friend! And I know he was gay before all that happened but, dammit, he kept it to himself and it was all fine. You ever heard of 'don't ask, don't tell'? There's a reason that's a thing, okay?" Kurt couldn't help but snort and roll his eyes. The jock kept talking, though, so he supposed it was expected. "Look, I'm just not cool with the gay thing. I can't just get over it or whatever, but like, if it wasn't all out and in my face? I still wanted to have my best friend. Now it's just... weird. And he made it weird. Cause he did that to you. And it wasn't okay, man."

There was actually some sincerity in Azimio's eyes, and Kurt was rather taken aback by it. The bigger boy offered the hand that wasn't holding his injured side, and Kurt looked at it before reaching out and grasping it. "Uh, thanks," he said a bit weakly, finding it hard to understand how this boy who had bullied him so badly, hurt him bad enough to nearly put him in a coma, could be making peace with him.

Azimio nodded and squeezed the hand he shook before pulling away and glancing at Puck. "I might not agree with your lifestyle, but you're still a teammate and we need you and shit. So... we cool?" He offered his hand to Puck, then, and Kurt stomped on his boyfriend's foot until he took it. The larger male laughed.

"I was just as bad as he was, Noah," Kurt muttered, knowing that he did some lasting damage to the jock's side if the big 'tough man' was limping around holding his side just so to keep it from moving and hurting him too badly. "We both messed up. We both deserve second chances. And he's admitting to his flaws."

Kurt turned to the larger male of the group and offered an almost-smile. "I appreciate your honesty, Azimio," Kurt said. "In a similar fashion, I'll never fully understand the appeal of grunting and tackling other men if you are supposedly straight, but who am I to question football?" He smirked as Puck laughed and Azimio looked as confused as Finn whenever Kurt voiced that particular confusion.

The trio established that they were all in agreement that a truce was necessary and that they could coexist without needing to kill each other, then Azimio took his leave and Kurt gathered his books, handing them over to Puck who insisted he'd carry everything while Kurt continued to heal.

"Do you think everyone else will play so nicely?" Kurt asked as they headed to Puck's locker before their first class. He raised a skeptical brow at some of the football team, but the guys mostly ignored him, if not giving a little nod of the head in his direction. Apparently Azimio had already talked to his team.

Puck just shook his head and gave a little laugh. "Well, the football team probably all know what's up. The others, well, I'm sure we're gonna still have hell to go through with the Puckheads, but I mean, they already gave me hell cause of football anyway, right?" And Kurt had to giggle, because it seemed now he and Azimio could unite against Rick the Stick if nothing else.

"You know my dad's going to be way more irritating when he goes to DC next week, right? Calling all the time to try and catch you at the house without Finn there... Calling Finn to try and get him to confess to not being at home when he knows you are there..." Kurt smiled at the look on Puck's face.

The jock just grinned, looking like the bad boy dad's warned their children about. It made chills run up Kurt's spine and a growl work its way into the back of his throat. "Well, I do like a challenge, babe," Puck promised, then kissed him hard right in front of half the school.

Maybe things still weren't perfect, and maybe Kurt was still a little rougher than he used to be, a little jaded, a little edgy. But, he was happy. He was loved, and he wasn't so scared, and he had even dug out a few kerchiefs and scarves to wear with his leather and boots. He had Puck and he had his brother and he had  _love_  and  _safety_  and he was  _happy_. And that's all that really mattered.

And maybe he actually had Dave Karofsky to thank for it.

But maybe he wouldn't go quite that far...


End file.
